fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurse Spratt
.}} Nurse Spratt, now known as Leigh Douglas, was Dr. Swineheart's assistant. After the citizens of Fabletown fled to Haven in fear of Mr. Dark, Spratt stayed behind and became his mistress. History Life in Fabletown After fleeing the Homelands with several other Fables, Mrs. Sprat worked as a nurse in the Knights of Malta Hospital on the floor reserved exclusively for Fables. Like her fairy-tale origins, she is morbidly obese. She would often have small appearances either berating Bigby Wolf for smoking in the hospital or demanding better financing from Prince Charming, the Fabletown mayor at the time. Her husband, the eponymous Jack Sprat, was one of Ghost's victims after he was born to Bigby and Snow White. Betrayal When Beauty starts going into labor, Beast demands to see Doctor Swineheart, but Mrs. Sprat disregards them, saying Swineheart's medical predictions were never wrong. Beast went into his monster form and once again demanded to see Swineheart. Mrs. Sprat continues to be nasty towards those around her until Snow White scolds her for her nasty attitude. Mrs. Sprat then says she hates all the beautiful Fables like Snow and reveals she became a nurse to have the beautiful Fables on their backs completely at her mercy. Mrs. Sprat morbidly recalls taking joy in watching Boy Blue die in the same manner before walking away. When the Fables fled from the Farm to Haven, only Mrs. Sprat stayed behind. Mister Dark found her and asked where they had fled. While she fully intended to betray the Fables, Mrs. Sprat still had three conditions; to be beautiful, to make the beautiful Fables as ugly as her, and for a prince to love her with "true love". Agreeing to these conditions, Mister Dark enlists Mrs. Sprat into his service. Mrs. Sprat goes through a period of dieting to lose weight, and while she makes progress, she is told by her new fencing instructor, Werian Holt, that exercise must accompany dieting in order to make true progress. Mrs. Sprat, however, grows impatient with the long process as well as Holt's high demands, and requests Mister Dark to speed up the process. Mister Dark does so, but the spell is incredibly painful. Mrs. Sprat briefly begs him to stop the spell before it finishes, at which point she becomes skinny and beautiful. Revenge against the Fables After Mister Dark is killed by the North Wind, both Mrs. Sprat (who now went by her maiden name of Leigh Douglas) and Werian Holt stay at Castle Dark for some time to plot their revenge against the Fables. When the Fables arrive from Haven, Leigh and Holt pretend to be prisoners, only recently freed from Mister Dark. At this point, Holt is revealed to be Prince Brandish, the prince from Snow White's childhood, while Leigh tries to seduce both Doctor Swineheart and King Cole. She is present when Doctor Swineheart was examining Prince Brandish's supposedly deceased body when they found he had his heart magically cut out from his body and hidden in a secret place. While Brandish ends up in the servitude of Rose Red as an alternative to being buried underneath cement for the rest of his immortal life, Leigh steals the last shard of the glass statue of Bigby (courtesy of Brandish) and forges it into a ring, bringing Bigby back to life and nearly completely under her control. Leigh orders Bigby to go and kill all the Fables, and while he complies with killing most of them, he resists her influence when she demands him to go to the Farm to kill Snow and his cubs. He manages to kill Thrushbeard, Beast, and Ozma while under Leigh's control before, against her advice, King Cole named Bigby an enemy of Fabletown. Leigh went to return to her chambers to speed up the process of using Bigby to kill off all the Fables, only to find Rose Red waiting for her there. Rose Red knew in advance what Leigh was plotting and argued that since Bigby Wolf was family (her brother-in-law), only she could decide what to make Bigby do. Rose Red stabs Leigh through the heart with her sword, killing her instantly. Personality Nurse Spratt is a bitter, angry, and vengeful yet also narcissistic person, jealous of the beauty of other Fables. Before her transformation, she has the misfortune of being the only unattractive Fable in town. This shaped her anger and jealousy at the other Fables and she believes that it is their fault. Mr. Dark takes advantage of this and promises to make her beautiful. For this, and to get her vengeance on the scorn of the other Fables who have left her behind, she joins his side. After her transformation into a beautiful and sexy woman by Mr. Dark, Spratt shed her old identity and named herself Leigh. She has become ruthless, murderous, sadistic, egotistical, arrogant, and hellbent on having her revenge against the Fables who she believes has wronged her. Physical Appearence Mrs. Sprat is unattractive and fat, and is spiteful toward the many good-looking people in her community. She teams up with Mister Dark and promises to reveal the location of the other Fables if he will make her beautiful, make the beautiful people ugly, and for a prince to love her with true love. When Mrs. Sprat becomes impatient with exercise and diet, she asks Mister Dark to make her beautiful as fast as possible even if it is painful. He makes her beautiful and intends to make her his queen before North Wind kills him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality:'As a Fable,Nurse Spratt is virtually unaging and unchanging,having maintain the same youthful appearance for hundreds of years. *'Dark Magic':Since being altered and changed by Mr.Dark,Nurse Spratt now known as Leigh Douglass has obtained the use of powerful darkness based shadow magic due to being Mr.Dark's "Bride" and has now displayed the following abilities. **'Shapeshifting: '''Leigh Douglass has displayed the power to further alter her appearance and seemingly conjure new clothes as well,as seen where she was able to change her original thin short blond haired appearance to a more menacing form with black Highlight in her hair and paler whiter skin,completed with a midnight black dress created from shadows. **'Glamours:' She has also displayed the ability to create Glamour charms to hide her new more menacing appearance and was powerful enough to successfully fool the members of Fabletown,including the powerful members of magic users of the 13th Floor. **'Spell Locks:' She was also capable of creating powerful Spell locks to protect her personal rooms and prevent anyone from entering without her permission. Abilities *'Medical Skills:' *'Limited Fencing: 'She was also been given limited fencing lesson by Prince Brandish and has displayed a degree of skill in sword fighting. Trivia *It can be inferred based on Mr. Dark's singing upon first meeting Nurse Spratt that she originated from the poem "Jack Spratt." As the song goes, "Jack Spratt could eat no fat, while his wife could eat no lean," and thus it would explain her tremendous girth. *It was revealed in ''Jack Of Fables she wasn't ever married to Jack Horner, as he isnt't the same "Jack" within the Fables universe. See also Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Villains Category:Deceased